


Alone.

by ohladynoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohladynoir/pseuds/ohladynoir
Summary: “Cuando nos damos cuenta de que realmente estamos solos es cuando necesitamos más a otros.” y Chat Noir no es la excepción.





	Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: depression and loneliness.

_— El señor Agreste no puede venir a cenar esta noche, tiene mucho trabajo._

No era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, y estaba seguro que tampoco iba a ser la última pero ya estaba cansado de escucharlo.

A diferencia de las demás veces, no dijo nada, solamente asintió y se levantó de la silla en dirección a su habitación, no se detuvo a ver a Nathalie que estaba en la puerta del comedor, le parecía irónico tener un comedor con capacidad para más de 20 personas y solamente ser usado por una.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, se recargó en esta y se dejó caer al suelo, no tenía ni siquiera las ganas suficientes de irse a recostar a su cama, se sentía débil. Plagg salió de su escondite y siempre le dolía ver a Adrien así ya que no lo merecía, nadie merecía sentirse así, pero no le dijo nada, quiso darle espacio.

Adrien se sentía abrumado, no podía estar más tiempo encerrado o perdería la cabeza, se levantó como pudo y pronunció las palabras que lo ayudaban a salir y olvidarse de Adrien Agreste por un momento: _Plagg, transforme-moi!_

[...]

Una vez transformado, salió por su ventana cuidando no ser captado por las cámaras y empezó a correr en los tejados sin dirección alguna, lo único que quería era perderse, no le importaba dónde, e inconscientemente llegó a la Torre Eiffel.

Ya era de noche, lo único que se veían eran a los turistas y mucha luz, se veía todo tan calmado que le gustaría poder llegar a sentirse así una vez en su vida, y ese pensamiento fue lo que lo derrumbó. Se terminó sentando en la orilla y abrazó sus piernas, un sollozo salió de su boca y en seguida salieron las lágrimas sin poder controlarlas. Si bien cuando era más pequeño no era muy consciente de su situación, conforme fue creciendo se dio cuenta de lo solo que se encontraba y el que su madre se haya ido fue lo que hizo que la vida de Adrien se fuera por la borda.

Nunca se había detenido a llorar como lo estaba haciendo, nunca se lo había permitido a si mismo, su padre siempre le decía que las personas débiles eran las que lloraban y él no quería ser débil, y con todas sus actividades extracurriculares jamás se había dado el tiempo para sacar todo lo que tenía guardado. Todo era muy monótono, y cuando inició a ir a clases estaba todavía mas ocupado, y el poder sacar en ese momento tantas emociones que se guardó por años le estaba haciendo tanto bien, él siempre quiso ser su propio héroe, quería salvarse a si mismo y eso lo presionaba porque jamás logró nada significativo estando solo, pero nunca se había dado a la tarea de pensar en que, muchas veces, no es malo tener a alguien que nos ayude y nos cure un poco el alma.

Estaba sumido en su mente totalmente que no sintió cuando alguien se sentó a su lado hasta que esta persona le llamó.

_— ¿Chat? ¿qué ocurre? _

Era Ladybug, reconocería esa voz dónde fuera, así que levantó la mirada para asegurarse de que no haya sido obra de su mente y su soledad el imaginarla ahí.

_ — ¿Ladybug? ¿en serio eres tú? _

_— ¿Quién más podría ser,_ _mon chaton_? estás sentado en una de las partes más altas de la Torre.

— _Cierto, perdón._— y ya no dijo nada más, intentó secarse las lágrimas pero Ladybug lo detuvo.

_— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿por qué estabas llorando? _

_— Nada especial, estaré bien._— e intentó forzar una sonrisa, no quería verse vulnerable, no enfrente de ella.

_— Si te puso así es porque te importa, no hagas menos tus problemas.—_ Ladybug se puso seria.

— _Bueno..._— estaba pensando las palabras correctas— _es complicado, nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo solo que estoy en cualquier ámbito de mi vida, que cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que no puedo soportarlo más._— hizo una pausa para tratar de relajarse y no empezar a llorar de nuevo — _no te digo que no haya gente que me considere su amigo, pero no hay nadie a quien pueda contarle todas mis cosas, no con la apariencia que manejo, simplemente no puedo darme a esa libertad_.— su intento de no llorar había sido un fracaso, ahora se encontraba lagrimeando y su voz se empezaba a entrecortar.

—_ Entonces Chat Noir es la única vez dónde puedes ser tú mismo, ¿me equivoco? _

—_ Si y no, realmente no sé quién soy, no conozco mi verdadera personalidad y eso es frustrante, es frustrante no saber que es lo que quieres y hacia dónde vas, pero con Chat Noir tengo hay más libertad que como civil. _

_— ¿Y que te trajo a pensar en todo esto? estoy segura de que existe gente a la que le importas. _

Lo pensó por unos minutos y decidió cambiar un poco la historia, no por que no confiara en Ladybug, si no por la seguridad de su identidad.

— _No lo sé, nunca fui de muchos amigos y mucho menos de relacionarme con la gente, hasta hace poco empecé a ser más libre pero también hay muchos problemas en mi familia, no tengo con quién contar y..._— Ladybug lo interrumpió.

— _No vuelvas a decir eso, ni siquiera a pensarlo, sé que es complicado, pero eres importante para mi y para la ciudad entera, literalmente._— dijo viéndolo a los ojos, se veía tan roto, tan solo... era una faceta que nunca había podido ver en él, ni siquiera el día que vencieron a Glaciator.

Y la diferencia era clara, esta vez no estaba sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, estaba sufriendo porque su alma no podía soportar más toda esa soledad de la que vivía rodeado.

—_ Te equivocas, si no estuviera sería lo mismo, incluso tú no necesitas de mi para vencer a los akumas. _

— _Tú eres él que se equivoca, claro que te necesito, somos un equipo, y aunque no lo creas me atrevo a decir que me salvaste, en todos los ámbitos posibles, fuiste tú el que me hizo ganar confianza en mi misma, fuiste tú la primer persona que confío en mi, cosa que ni mis padres pueden hacer actualmente, sin tu valentía de arriesgar tu vida por mi, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, claro que te necesito, todo París te necesita. _

Chat Noir no sabía que decir, lo había dejado sin palabras y ahora era seguro que las lágrimas habían empezado a caer por su rostro sin intención de detenerse, fue la primera vez que se desahogaba con alguien y también la primera vez que lloraba de esa forma enfrente de alguien.

Se tapó el rostro con sus manos y luego sintió que unos brazos lo atraían y abrazaban, Ladybug recostó la cabeza de Chat Noir en su pecho y ya no dijo nada, le permitió llorar, le permitió sacar todo ese dolor que guardaba en su corazón.

Cuando Chat terminó de sacarlo todo, se separó lentamente y Ladybug habló.

— _No te sientas mal por llorar, todos necesitamos hacerlo, incluso los héroes como nosotros, y eso no nos hace débiles, al contrario, los héroes son aquellos que siguen sus ideales, aunque se equivoquen se levantan y le demuestran a todos que no se han dejado vencer, eso los hace héroes, y tú eres uno._

— _Gracias_.

_— ¿Por qué? _

— _Por estar conmigo siempre y por no juzgarme, por ser quién eres. _

_— Nunca vas a estar solo, no mientras yo esté aquí. _

Chat Noir empezó a sollozar de nuevo, todas esas palabras no las había escuchado nunca en lo que llevaba de vida y no sabía como reaccionar, nunca nadie le había ofrecido apoyo sin el compromiso de por medio, ya que como Adrien, no sentía ninguna palabra sincera, pero cuando estaba en el traje Chat Noir nadie sabía quién era, no era el modelo más famoso de París, no era la persona con los miles de anuncios de su fragancia en la calle... no, pero tampoco era Chat Noir, no era extremadamente feliz, no era despreocupado como aparentaba, ese tampoco era él, pero en esos momentos, sentado sobre la Torre Eiffel en la noche, abrazado a sus piernas mientras lloraba y sacaba todo lo que se guardó años, por primera vez empezó a ser él mismo, por primera vez reconoció sus sentimientos, por primera vez dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, por primera vez se permitió ser.

Y Ladybug lo notó, era extraño para ella ver a esa persona que siempre se mostró fuerte, que siempre se mostró despreocupada, que siempre tenía una broma para alivianar el momento así de rota. Se dio cuenta de que incluso las personas que más han resistido se rompen totalmente si tocas esos lugares que siempre tratan de esconder. Se pudo dar cuenta de que Chat Noir era una máscara para ocultar todo ese dolor, y le dolía, le dolía ver a Chat Noir así, le dolía hasta el alma ver a esa persona tan especial para ella de esa manera, y en ese momento, con esa imagen enfrente de ella, se prometió a si misma que nunca dejaría a Chat Noir solo, se prometió que no iba a permitir que él volviera a sentirse así de solo, pero, ¿cómo se hace para sanar un corazón que está lleno de soledad y ausencias?


End file.
